Marriage And Love
by udkudk
Summary: After merlin defeats Morgana in crypt, He won the the battle, but he lost Morgana. Merlin gets drunk, tell Morgana his all secrets and swore her his loyalty. they become together. They goes The İsle of Blessed and gets marry. After the ceremony of old religion, Darkness and Light became one. After 3x02, tears of Uther Pendragon. Arwen, Mergana, Merlin/Morgana , What Merlin will do?


**This is my first Fanfic.**

 **Challenge to "** **The curious case of Merlin and Morgana" chapter 1 by kessilover**

 **Merlin belongs to BBC. İf Merlin belongs to Me, probably there will be more Mergana scanes, and Morgana wouldn't become fully evil.**

 **Gwaine is not banished. And became a knight of Camelot.**

* * *

The first thing Merlin's tired mind registered once he was fully awake, from what felt like a deep slumber, was that he was laying on a soft mattress.

"Strange" He thought, for he wasn't used to such things, yet it was oddly comfortable.

He kept his eyes closed, letting himself be absorbed by the peacefulness he was feeling inside, joined by the sunrays on his face; he hoped he would never have to get up. Merlin felt for the first time in a long time, surprisingly well-rested. A groan reached his ears and he froze and held his breath.

"Whoa! What was that?" He wondered.

Someone rolled over in the bed beside him, and he felt the arm around his chest - which he hadn't realized was there - tighten its hold slightly. Merlin shivered; his mind stopped functioning for a split second. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes remaining shut. The bed shifted again and he blinked twice, trying not to make any sudden movements. He started to freak out. Someone was next to him, but who? Since he could feel smooth skin, he came to the conclusion that he was bare-chested.

Eventually, his eyes fluttered open, the bright light from the sun hit them and he shielded them with his arm. Moments later, once his eyes grew accustomed to the daylight, he pulled his arm away. The first thing his eyes noticed was the ceiling. He furrowed his brow as he took in the sight above of him. Somehow, it looked awfully familiar to him. It was not the ceiling from his room in Gaius's house that he had woken up to countless of times. Even though it was different, it gave him an eerie feeling of recognition. But he is not in Camelot. He was in one of a castle's room. Which castle? Which room? He had no clue. Another thing to add to the odd list, he noted.

"Dammit Gwaine, I will kill him." he repeated, over and over again, until he could no longer pronounce the words correctly.

What had he done last night that led him here? There was the possibility that maybe he'd gone to the tavern last night, perhaps Gwaine pressed him to, which could explain the memory lost. Then probably he use a new teleportation spell he practiced recently. Or kidnapped, again. Perhaps Morgause and Morgana did this.

"Wait until I put my hands on you, Gwaine",He threatened. "You'll pay for this"

But after the tavern, how did he came another castle? Clearly, even if he use transportation spell, he can't come another castle without knowing exactly location. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he growled mentally. Now how would he remedy this? His mind screamed at him for answers.

He took a deep breath in, an attempt to calm himself. His hand reached down the sheets, checking his nether half. Once his fingertips felt the fabric of his trousers, he sighed in relief. He made sure to do so as quietly as possible.

So perhaps nothing happened, he secretly hoped. Perhaps he'd been too drunk and he had offered to walk this woman back to her chamber, and on accident, ended up spending the night. That was more likely to happen. He was quite settled for that poor explanation.

What should he do next? He wondered. Should he leave or wait until the woman woke up?

Still unable to make a decision, Merlin tried to remember if Arthur had given him any extra things to do. But nothing came to him.

Strangely enough, he could remember Gwaine asking for his company to tavern. Yesterday he was go to the tavern with Gwaine and … Arthur?! What if he saw him using magic? Then there is some talk about womens … Gwaine asked me my biggest love …

 **And I tell him I love Lady Morgana !**

I'm damned ! How the hell this is happened?

Another groan, it abruptly stopped his train of thought, and brought him back to reality. He sighed and tried to focus on the matter in hand.

What if this ladyfriend is Morgana?

No way! Morgana still hates him

Tremblingly, he raised his hand, in an attempt to inspect the one upon his chest. It was soft and small in his larger hand. He looked down and absentmindedly, he started to caress the pale skin. Touching the fingers gently, his hand started to move up, following the smooth skin until the arm shivered under his touch.

He pulled his hand fast, as if the skin burned. The feminine hand was still resting on his chest; it was all so strange, and yet, very right. Everything felt as if this was where he was supposed to be.

He shook that thought away and inhaled. Glancing down once again, his eyes started to move from the fingertips of said hand, to her forearm. His heartbeats sped up, with every part of the pale skin his eyes landed on, he gulped. His eyes came to their final destination, he was sure that the only thing that kept him from seeing this mysterious woman's face, was turning his head few degrees to the left. He gathered what courage he possessed, and turned his head and body to the side.

Nothing he had encountered before in his entire life could prepare him for that moment, and the sight his eyes beheld.

His eyes widened and his lips parted, suddenly he felt paralyzed. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them very slowly, as if the person before him were a mirage. Still unable to fully grasp what he was seeing, Merlin leaned closer to her face, inspecting her features, and staring at her peaceful face.

"Morgana…"he whispered, his voice sounding distant and foreign.

He sat up straight, forgetting the fact that he just woke up with her next him. Morgana rested on her side, Merlin watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically. He looked around him and his head spinning. He is in Morgana's chambers in Saxon castle, and last night he had sex with her!

"This is impossible"

He suspected that either, he was hallucinating and that he was still under the influence of the mead, or he might have shagged Camelot's biggest enemy and King's Ward, also King's secret daughter.

All of the sudden, his eyes widened as everything came into focus and his memories came back to him, the war, Cendred's army, Arthur. He remembered everything: how he defeat the skeleton army, but how he lost Morgana. He remembered he had messed up his destiny; And he also telled Morgana everything. But still a few things missing.

And yet here he was with her, as a couple. He doubted himself, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. He needed to make sure. His hand touched her cheek, something was different about her. Of course, everything was different when it came to Morgana, even the way he saw her now. The hatred and bitterness that usually radiated from her, the darkness in her heart that blackened her soul, was gone. Altered, replaced by love and lust.

"I hope we haven't done sex last night" I mumbled.

His voice apparently wasn't as quiet as he imagined, for he watched as Morgana's eyelashes started to flutter, indicating she was stirring up. He waited silently, his eyes hard and determined. Her eyelids fluttered open and she squinted. Her eyes seemed disoriented for a second, she groaned again.

"Where am…" She trailed off, her eyes locking with his.

Her reaction, he thought, was much better than his.

"Good morning my fiancé " She said.

 **Fiancé?** What the hell. OH NO!

"How?" he asked.

He regarded her as she furrowed her brow. Hesitant, her eyes looked her hand and his followed. That was when he got the second- well third shock of the day. He couldn't even begin to believe the sight before him.

 **Both of us wearing the same engagement ring. We were engaged!**

" You came to me last night, Emrys " she said. " And you tell me everything, you beg me for forgiveness, you said you love me. Then you propose me. First I won't accept it, but by the name of triple goddess you swore you will protect me, love me, and help me for gain the throne of Camelot. And ı accept your proposal. We will marry today, get ready Merlin" she said with an exited voice tone.

"But, why I don't remember last night? And do we have …?" He blushed.

"Do what? " she asked. She clearly enjoying the moment.

" You now, the thing"

"No we didn't Merlin, however we will marry in the isle of Blessed. My sister and Cendred wait us here. We will leave 2 hours later. And tonight we will comsummate our marriage. Be ready. And your memory will return Merlin. Now let's eat your Breakfast." With that both of them get up.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for copy content. Almost half of it coppied from kessilover. Please forgive me.  
But I take my idea from there. That's why I did it. İt will never happened again.  
Every week there will be an update. Please comment, add favorite and follow me...**


End file.
